


Know My Name

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ritual for going to Hell ends up with a giant Cthulhu like monster being summoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know My Name

“This is all your fault, Edd. If I die I blame you!” Tom screamed as he and his friends were grabbed by a Cthulu-like creature, and were lifted into the air. The four struggled, kicked, bit, clawed, fought to free themselves from this giant glowing red squid. 

“How was I supposed to know it’s pronounced “Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm” and not “Kreeholo lu Kreemasaleet?!” Edd shouted back, his heartbeat racing as the monster’s several tentacles grabbed his arms and legs. He looked over at his friends, they were completely immobile as well, their fates lying in the creature’s tentacles. Edd looked over at Tord, hoping he had his guns in his hoodie. Tord looked back at him with fear and regret in his eyes, pointing to the ak74u on the ground beneath him. 

“Not the fac-!” Matt was caught off when a tentacle was shoved in his mouth silencing him. This tentacle was different from the others, it was a lighter shade of red, slimy and smoother than the other tentacles that were grabbing them. The other three watched as the tentacles suspending Matt in the air ripped all his clothes off, tentacles roaming the ginger’s naked body. Tom, Edd, and Tord struggled more now, not wanting to end up the same as Matt. But their attempts were futile, one by one they were stripped naked. Tom could feel a tentacle rubbing against his hole, covering his entrance with slime before entering in slowly. Tom felt his face heat up and was aroused, his cock hardening slowly. 

“Ah, fuck!” Tord shouted, causing everyone to look at him. The tentacle was deep inside of him, another tentacle was wrapped around his hard dick, precum leaking from the slit. Two tentacles attached themselves to to his nipples, pinching and rubbing them. Tom looked at Edd, the brunette had only one tentacle wrapped around his hard cock, stroking him up and down.

Tom started to think back on the article they found on how to get to Hell. Edd had read the words wrong, which was clearly stated that if read wrong a creature known as an “Arnie” will spawn. Tom’s mind went blank when the tentacle inside him had found his prostate, wiggling inside of him and repeatedly hitting his sweet spot. “Ah, ahh, fuck. I know what this- ahh, is guys!” Tom said in between his moaning. 

The tentacle inside of Matt’s mouth slid out, slime drooling out from the corner of his mouth which he spat out. “What is this thing, Tom?” He asked, squirming as a tentacle made its way downwards to his asshole. The ginger bucked his hips in pleasure, cursing at himself for liking this, being fucked by a creature from Hell. He was certain that his friends were thinking the same thing as he saw his friends were also hard and shaking in pleasure and disgust.

“It’s ahh, fuck, its called an Arnie. Edd you summoned an Arnie! It’s gonna be, ah, fucking us until it, ahhh, it lays its eggs in us.” Tom explained as a second tentacle made its way inside his asshole, filling the eyeless man’s tight hole. 

“Are you fucking serious? Hell yeah! Fuck me, whatever the Hell you’re called.” Tord yelled out in ecstasy, a tentacle moving itself to enter the Norwegian’s mouth which he eagerly took in. The tentacle didn’t taste as bad as he thought it would, it actually tasted really good, and Tord wanted more of it. Sucking and swirling his tongue around the tentacle to make it produce more slime which he happily swallowed. Tom, Edd, and Matt looked at him in and then looked at each other with questionable looks on their faces. They had failed to notice the slight red glow in Tord’s eyes. 

“Ahh, fuck. Well, I guess since it’s not gonna hurt us, ah, guess we can enjoy ourselves. Ahh, fuck! Ah fuck me!” Edd howled in pleasure as a tentacle wiggled it’s way inside him, slime making the penetration easier on both the Arnie and Edd. “Can’t believe a, ahh, Hell creature is taking my virginity. Ahhh please mor-!” The brunette was cut off when a tentacle was shoved in his mouth, tasting the slime for the first time, and swallowing it down, wanting more and more of the delicious fluid. Several tentacles grabbing at his body, pinching his nipples, pulling his hair, wrapping themselves around Edd’s erection, and grasping his ass. Tom and Matt noticed that Edd’s eyes were glowing red. 

Matt was being fucked by two tentacles now, one pulling in while the other pulled out, filling him with slime. “Ahhh, fuck, ahh, please, ahh, more!” Matt begged Arnie, which the creature was more than happy to oblige, scissoring the ginger with it’s tentacles. Using several other tentacles to pleasure Matt, making him scream. Tom looked over to Matt, seeing that his eyes were glowing red as well. All his friend’s eyes were glowing, the eyeless man tried to remember why their eyes would do this but his thoughts were interrupted when a third tentacle wiggled its way into him. Stretching Tom to lengths he never thought could be possible and so pleasurable. 

Tom’s instincts were telling him to fight it, to struggle to set himself and his friends free. The Arnie sensed this, forcing a slime covered tentacle into his mouth. “Mmmmph.” Tom muffled around the tentacle, refusing to swallow it's fluid but found it impossible to do so, he never tasted something so heavenly. The eyeless man swallowed, wanting more and more fluid from the Arnie. “No! Ahh, please more, please Arnie. I want more, fuck me. I want your eggs!” Tom begged as the tentacles had retracted itself. 

“No! I want more. Please.” Matt said as well when the tentacles had left him.

“Ahhhhh, fuck me! C’mon please, please Iwantitnow!” Tord babbled as the tentacles left his hole and mouth.

Edd whined as his left as well. But all four of them were filled with excitement when they saw a new tentacle in between their legs. This tentacle was thicker than the others, black in color, and covered in more slime. The black tentacle entered the four of them simultaneously, making the four friends cuss out in pleasure as they were fucked roughly by the Arnie. They could feel something hard start to come out of the tentacle and realised they were its eggs.

“Ahh yes baby! Fill me up, make me have your Hell babies.” Tord said, his red eyes glowing brightly, mouth open with saliva coming out from the corners. 

“Me too! Please Arnie! I want them too, real bad.” Edd said to the Arnie, staring into its red eyes, pleading. 

“Yes! I want them, I want them. Ahhhh.” Matt moaned out, his body shaking with pleasure.

“Give it to me, Arnie. Make us your bitch, fuck us so good.” Tom cursed out, feeling himself getting close to cumming.

The Arnie wrapped a tentacle around the four human’s erections, stroking them, and fucking them with its black tentacle. The four of them came in sync, the force of their orgasms making the Arnie release its eggs into them. All four of them were being filled by small eggs, making them groan in both pain and pleasure. Once the Arnie had finished depositing its eggs in them, it pushed the eggs deeper inside of them, releasing a sticky substance to keep the eggs from being released prematurely. 

The Arnie stood up, carrying the four of them to Edd’s bed, slowly lowering them down on the bed. The four then scooted together, cautious to not harm their stomachs, cuddling each other sleepily. The Arnie watched the four of them, wrapping a tentacle around them, cuddling them until they fell asleep. The creature touched the four of them one last time, releasing them of their Curse and descended back to Hell. It knew that It would be summoned again, at least It knew Tord would.


End file.
